Unseen scenes :
by OpenHappiness
Summary: basically unseen scenes from ' Sonny and the chance ', just for fun.. random drabbles & oneshots
1. Hide n' seek Chad Dylan Cooper way

_Just a random one- shot about Chad messing with Sonny. :) _

_enjoy.. _

Sonny walked into the prop house and plopped down the couch and opened her book '' Grady, stop pla- '' she stopped midsentence. Grady wasn't playing his stupid loud shooting game. Sonny smiled to herself and enjoyed the silence. For a second. She looked up from her book. The prop house was empty. She shrugged her shoulders and kept reading her book.

After five minutes she closed the book and stood up, getting out her phone.

'' Hello? '' Chad answered his phone.

Sonny smirked '' Chad.. ''

'' Monroe.. what do you want? '' he shrugged, smiling on the inside.

Sonny walked around the prop house '' My cast is gone. And i know that somehow this is your fault. So what did you do? '' she asked, tilting her head.

Chad chuckled '' what makes you think i hid your cast? ''

Sonny gasped '' Ah-ha. You hid my cast? Chhaadd.. '' she whined.

Chad made a face and clutched onto his phone '' n-no.. what makes you think that? '' he smirked. Sonny rolled her eyes '' get over here. Now.. '' she ordered.

Chad smiled '' don't tell me what to do.. ''

Sonny smirked '' fine. ''

_2 minutes later_

'' Good. '' Chad said and hung up the phone as he walked into the prop house '' What do you want? '' he shrugged and flipped his hair.

'' Uhm. I don't know? My cast? '' Sonny snapped.

Chad chuckled and walked closer to her '' really Sonny, really? You think you want your cast, but i know what you really need.. ''

Sonny faked a grin and got closer to Chad '' Really Chad? What do i need then? '' she asked with fake sweetness in her voice.

Chad smiled '' me. ''

Sonny grinned bigger '' you're so right.. '' she said dreamily.

'' Really? '' Chad smiled, surprised by Sonny's reaction.

Sonny grinned, nodded and said '' no. ''

Chad frowned '' you tricked me. ''

Sonny smirked '' really Chad? Did i really? '' she mocked chad. Chad rolled his eyes '' your cast is in Marshall's office. '' Chad turned to leave.

Sonny rolled her eyes and grabbed him by his hand '' oh no.. you're not going anywhere. You'll be coming with me. '' she smirked.

Chad looked down at Sonny's hand '' you have so soft hands. '' he mocked her.

Sonny hit him '' shut up ''

they started walking to Marshall's office. Reaching there Sonny raised an eyebrow at Chad. He shot her an amused look '' ladies first. '' he motioned to the door. Sonny faked a smile '' didn't know you were such a gentleman. ''

'' Ha Ha Monroe '' Chad faked a laugh. Sonny smirked at him and opened the unlocked door. Her cast was just sitting in there.

'' freedom! '' tawni yelled an ran out of the office. Sonny laughed '' you guys did know the door was unlocked? ''

Nico and grady shot each other innocent looks and shrugged. Zora smirked evily.

Chad clapped his hands together '' now.. this is fun.. Peace out suckers! '' he said and ran off. Sonny rolled her eyes and smirked at Zora '' payback? ''

_The next day._

Chad smirks as he walks through the doors leading to his set. He checks his hair one more time and looks around. The set is completely empty. He frowns. '' Sonny! '' he yells.


	2. Detention

**Detention.**

Sonny slowly walked into the classroom, thinking of ways to get out of the terror she was about to get. She was thinking about faking a phone call from her dying grandma, or faking a phone call from the fire department, letting her know that her apartment was on fire. She knew, she could do fake tears.. the plans would be perfect. If she could've talked to herself on the phone.. Sonny groaned in her head as she understood that she wasn't going to pull this off without any help. And 'luckily' for her, none of her cast mates were here. No, of course not. Why would they?

There was no way Mrs. Bitterman would give Zora detention.. she was the smartest in the class.

And Grady and Nico, she just wouldn't want to see them more she needed to.

And Tawni.. well.. Mrs. Bitterman was lucky if she even came to class. You see, Tawni had a bunch of fake permission slips that said that she has an audition or something like that the same day. So she never came to classes. Instead she slept in our dressing room or flirted with cute guys..

It's not usual for Sonny to think of a way to get out of detention.. if it was any other circumstance, she would admit what she's done and sit out the detention. But this time, the detention was totally unneeded. It wasn't her fault that she had gotten into the class 15 minutes late. It was Chad's fault.

He spilled smoothie onto her shirt and she had to change it. But she couldn't find any cute shirts to wear, so she had to search through the whole closet. And once she found the shirt, the shirt didn't go with her skirt. So she had to change that too. And then her shoes. And then her hair and make up.

And it's not easy doing that in only 15 minutes. It's quite weird, now thinking about it. If she was in Wisconsin, she wouldn't care what she would wear or if the shoes matched the skirt..

but here.. it was all about the image. And with the paparazzi, that was now following everyone, it was extremely important to have it all together all the time. And Mrs. Bitterman should understand that.. but no.. she has to give Sonny her first detention EVER.

Sonny finally sat into a seat and looked around the room. She was the first one there. She glanced at the time, understanding she had come 20 minutes early. She groaned and rested her head onto the table, closing her eyes to doze off for 20 minutes. Might as well do that..

She was woken by something tapping her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and raised her head. Then she heard a voice. '' Sonny.. wake up. '' The voice whined.

Sonny rolled her eyes and turned around to the 'tapper' '' Chad. What are YOU doing here? '' she asked, surprised but grumpy from being waked up. Chad smiled innocently '' I got detention. Who knew having a personal hairdresser in class wouldn't be allowed.. '' he shrugged.

Sonny raised an eyebrow '' Really Chad ,Really? ''

Chad chuckled and shook his head '' Poor naïve Sonny. Of course not. But I bet I could pull that off.. ''

Sonny rolled her eyes, and turned her back to Chad, clearly not in the mood for Chad's self admiration. She didn't see Chad biting his lip and frowning. She also didn't hear Chad's words as right at the same moment, Mrs. Bitterman walked into the classroom '' Hello.. Kids.. '' she said, annoyed already. She walked to her desk and looked over the class. She smirked '' looks like it's just you two.. '' Sonny looked around the room and yup.. they were the only students here. All the seats were free..

'' So.. you two start doing your homework. And no Talking! '' Mrs. Bitterman hissed and walked out of the classroom, leaving the door open.

After about 2 minutes of doing homework Chad bit his lip and looked at Sonny, a small smile on his lips '' Psst. '' he whispered.

Sonny ignored it and kept on writing. Chad rolled his eyes '' psst. '' he said, louder.

Sonny bit her lip but still ignored the guy. Chad shrugged '' psst. Sonny'' he said louder.

Sonny smirked and turned around '' yes Chad? ''

Chad raised his eyebrows '' you heard me now huh? ''

Sonny smirked bigger '' I heard you the two times before but I didn't know who you were addressing.. ''

Chad looked confused '' we are the only two here.. ''

Sonny tilted her head and looked at Chad '' Nope.. It's me, you and your ego. ''

Chad faked a laugh '' ha ha. Now I see why you're on So Random.. ''

Sonny faked a smile '' I bet you've seen my jokes before.. you're a secret Random! ''

Chad started tapping his pen against the table, raising his eyebrows in amusement. It was starting to get fun.. '' Really? Why would I be this secret Random person? ''

Sonny shrugged in frustration and bit her lip '' just admit it.. '' why did she even start this fight?

She just wanted to get this detention over with..

Chad smirked and leaned closer to Sonny, his head stopping a few inches away from Sonny's '' fine..''

Sonny gulped slowly '' what are you doing? '' she whispered. Chad smirked '' it's your turn to say fine.. ''

Sonny's eyes fixated on his eyes and in trance she whispered '' Fin- '' she was cut off by Mrs. Bitterman's steps echoing down the hall. Sonny quickly turned around, her face turning red and started writing quickly. Just 5 seconds later Mrs. Bitterman entered the room, studying the teenagers' faces. Both flushed. She rolled her eyes, knowing about 'Channy'. She sat down at her desk, sipping a cup of coffee and glancing between the two teenagers who were trying to hide the smiles on their faces.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, Mrs. Bitterman left the room. Apparently someone had brought her roses and she had to get them from the security guard. Anyway, she leaving, left Sonny and Chad alone again. Sonny was now very bored and annoyed with everything. She was thinking of ways how to get out of detention again.

Chad was bored too. But he wasn't annoyed. He had been staring at Sonny's hair all the time.. they were even shinier now.

He was surprised as Sonny suddenly turned around, a huge smile on her lips '' You want to get out of here? '' she grinned. Chad couldn't help but smile and nod at her face. Sonny smiled bigger '' here's what we're going to do. ''

Chad didn't pay much focus to what she was saying but he understood the concept. Her apartment on fire and Chad needs to drive her. This way they both got out.. and it was a good plan.

Making sure, Chad had understood everything, Sonny turned back to her homework, starting to doodle on her homework and waiting for Mrs Bitterman to return to put their plan into motion.

They didn't have to wait long as moments later Mrs Bitterman walked back into the room a bouquet of flowers on her hands. She was trying to hide a smile.

Sonny smiled lightly at Mrs Bitterman's reaction. Then she remembered that she wanted to get out of here and sent Chad the signal. Flipping her hair.

Chad must've understood the signal because seconds later her phone started ringing. Mrs Bitterman glared at Sonny but Sonny ignored it, and faked a phone call.

'' Hello? ''

'' What? Omg. '' she said, and forced tears into her eyes.

'' yeah. Sure. I'll be right over there. Thank you.. '' she hung up the phone and faked a shocked look, tears rolling down from her eyes. It must've looked real because Mrs Bitterman seemed worried. She is strict, but she has a heart. And she can't stand crying people..

'' Sonny. Are you okay? '' she said, in a weird tone. Sonny slowly shook her head no and started stuttering the words '' M-my apar-tm-meent. Is on fire.. '' she finally said, breaking into fake sobs.

Chad was impressed. Then he remembered to play along '' sorry Sonny '' he put a hand on her shoulder. Mrs Bitterman looked shocked '' you must go then.. you're dismissed.. ''

sonny nodded thankfully and stood up, gathering her things. She sent a smirk to Chad and started walking out of the door. Chad's eyes widened. Was she going to leave him here?

This wasn't a part of their plan!

Just then Sonny turned back around '' Mrs Bitterman? ''

The teacher looked up '' yes? ''

'' I don't have a ride home.. would it be possible.. for Chad to take me home? ''

Mrs Bitterman looked skeptical. She wasn't a stupid woman. She was starting to realize what was going on. But she shrugged anyway and offered them a weak smile. After all, this would mean that she would go home early too.. '' sure. Why not. Chad. go. '' she sent Chad a look. Chad was up in seconds and grabbed his bag. Sonny and Chad walked out of the room.

Mrs Bitterman looked after them before looking at her roses again and smiling. If not for them, she wouldn't played along with their plan..

* * *

as Chad pulled into the parking lot of Sonny's apartment, he smiled at Sonny '' good thinking by the way. ''

Sonny smiled and faked a gasp '' CDC. Giving me a compliment? Oh My Gawd. '' she giggled. Chad chuckled '' no but really. You must have experience with getting out of detention.. ''

Sonny smiled at him and unbuckled her seat belt '' nope. Just an actor. '' she mocked him. Chad hid a smile and smirked, flipping his hair again '' looking forward to the next time then. ''

Sonny smiled at Chad and how nice he was being, despite his jerk self still here and got out of the car '' Good.. cause next time. You'll be in detention alone.. for god knows what you did.. ''

she closed the door and smiled at Chad one last time before walking into her building. As soon she was out of sight, Chad smiled big and started driving again. '' me and get in detention? '' he chuckled.. '' no one would dare put me in detention. '' he thought and pushed hard on the gas pedal. And he was damn right. No one had even put him in detention. He had just went in detention that day, because Sonny was there and he wanted to annoy her.

As Sonny walked into her apartment she smiled at herself. '' Hey mum. I'm home.. '' she yelled and dropped her bag on the floor. '' In here! '' her mum's voice came from the kitchen. Sonny walked into the kitchen and hopped onto the counter, smiling big. Her mum turned to look at her and smirked '' had fun at detention? ''

Sonny bit her lip and smiled '' yup. Detention's not that bad actually. ''


End file.
